


Hello With My Eyes

by witnessbutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girl Direction, Office Worker Louis, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessbutterfly/pseuds/witnessbutterfly
Summary: Louis attends a leaving party at her office and spots a very pretty girl.





	Hello With My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> I'm excited to post this as it's the first thing I've written in a while and the first for this fandom :)
> 
> Note: There is some internal monologue swearing, but nothing serious enough to rate this teens and up.

Louis was enjoying her new job don't get her wrong. Finding a decent job after majoring in English Literature was no easy feat. However, she had a crapload of things to learn.

See Louis had managed to get a job as a Communications Assistant for a mid-sized tech company; which meant she needed to, at the very least, understand what her company sold and vaguely how the products worked.

It was Thursday, and her brain was completely fried. She had been given a million pages of information as part of her induction program, and honestly Louis just wanted to go home. She kept glancing at the time in the corner of her surface pro screen, willing the clock to magically reach 4pm.

Louis glanced at the time again, even though it had probably only been three minutes since she last looked at it.

_3:50pm_

She could do this, ten more minutes. Ten short minutes and then she could race home and curl up on her bed.

Suddenly a new message popped up on her Outlook. Awesome, she could waste her ten minutes reading this email rather than her training documents.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Reminder: 4pm Today - Leaving Party**
> 
> _Hi all,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Just a reminder that we will be having our leaving party for Anne Twist today on level 10 starting at 4pm._
> 
>  
> 
> _Kind regards,_
> 
> _Alison Wake EA_

 

Anne Twist? Wait .. Louis had heard that name before. Ah. That's right. The CEO who resigned late last year.

Louis pondered whether or not she would have to go. Ms Twist left the company before Louis even started?

 

"Louis, you coming? We have the leaving party for Anne Twist?" Louis manager Bob inquired.

"Ah, am I allowed?" Louis answered shyly. Maybe she could still get out of going to this party.

"Allowed? Of course. More like expected. Come on" Louis' colleague Kris replied as he rose from his desk.

 

Great. Just great. Looks like no fluffy blankets for at least another hour and a half.

Louis trailed along behind her manager and several co-workers as they went to the elevators.

Once they arrived at the tenth floor and located the gathering Louis was struck by how many people she did not recognise. Louis' company was split over four floors and her floor, seven, was occupied by the HR and communication teams. Because the sales team and developers had little reason to visit level seven, this was, for the most part, her first time seeing staff from the other three floors.

Louis scanned the room at noted the formality of everyone's dress. Fuck. Louis had dressed rather casually today in a bright dress that fell above her knees and floral vans. Like always, it looked like Louis was going to make a less than favourable impression.

Well, there was nothing Louis could do, and honestly, it wasn't like she knew that she was going to this event until a few minutes earlier.

 

While Louis scanned the room, her eyes were drawn to a pretty girl. A beautiful girl. She had an almost hipster look to her, with her fashionable glasses and quirky earrings.

Phew, maybe there were other people dressed in a casual manner here. Louis caught the pretty girl's bright eyes. She really was cute. Maybe even dateable if that were an option for Louis.

Louis felt wistful. Lately, she had come to the conclusion that perhaps she wasn't quite as straight as she had previously thought. However, despite her 'awakening' so to speak, she felt almost guilty for having these thoughts.

Damn heteronormative society.

 

Louis wondered what department the pretty girl worked at, because; A. She looked no older than Louis and B. Louis is pretty damn sure she has never seen her around the building. Hmm.

 

Someone clearing their voice snapped Louis out of her thoughts.

A middle-aged lady held up a mic and looked expectantly around the room.

"Hello, I am so glad that everyone here took time out of their day to help see off our outgoing CEO Mrs Anne Twist!"

"I will pass the mic over to the women herself, as she has a few words to say." The lady continued.

 

A stylish lady took the mic. Huh, the must be Anne Twist. Well, it's hardly important given she's leaving Louis thought.

Mrs Twist went through the usual pleasantries before dropping a bomb. 

"..and I could not have done this without the support of my lovely children Harriet and George." Mrs Twist said while gesturing towards the pretty girl and a taller older looking guy to the cute girl's side.

Harriet. Fuck. The CEO's daughter. Well, ex-CEO now. Louis consoled herself that her girl-crush would likely have led nowhere, even if Harriet had actually been a plain-old employee.

Mrs Twist continued to speak. "and you know you have been working somewhere for a long time when you think about how much your children have grown compared to when you first started."

"For example; I remember one primary school summer holidays just after I first started here. There was an emergency at the office, and I had to bring Harriet in with me."

Primary school!? When did Mrs Twist start working here?

Louis prayed that she hadn't been daydreaming about a high-schooler. Louis was only 22 herself but fancying a 16-year old. No thanks.

"And now Harriet is twenty and studying fashion design." Mrs Twist chuckled as she finished.

 

Phew. 20 was acceptable. Fashion design huh. Louis supposed that would explain the slightly hipster clothes and the floral pink kitten heels.

Harriet's shoes were super cute, but now knowing that Harriet was Mrs Twist daughter, they probably cost over $200. Never mind the fact that Louis hardly wore heels these days, she'd grown far too lazy.

Louis glanced over at Harriet again. However, this time their eyes met. Harriet looked almost curiously at Louis.

Was she interested?

Did she like girls?

Even if she did Louis had no idea how to flirt with a girl, or with anyone for that matter. God, Louis wanted to chat with her.

But there was literally no reason for an employee to talk with the boss's daughter, and certainly no reason for a new-starter like Louis to.

Life was unfair. Louis wanted to hold hands with a cute girl like Harriet. Give her back-hugs (even though Louis was a good deal shorter than Harriet).

But alas Louis couldn't even say hello.

**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at butterflywitness.tumblr.com


End file.
